1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is plant husbandry using surface contact material applicators, and dispensing using wick absorbents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has used mop-like structures held at a fixed height over crops to apply liquids to those crops as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,396 2,311,782; 2,123,988; 1,527,669. While such apparatuses applied herbicide to the higher crops it also provided dripping onto the crops therebelow which were desired to be protected. Additionally, such prior art provided that the liquid dispensed was dispensed from the convex side of the mop or liquid-containing mat which, as hereinbelow described, is an inefficient surface from which to attempt to effect such dispensing with the result that application by such methods was inefficient and the crops sought to be contacted by the herbicide only had a limited or reduced amount of liquid applied thereto [as compared to the adequate amount which is applied by this apparatus which provides that the crop contacted is contacted by the most efficient portion of the applicator for such dispensing]. Other apparatuses as the "Lightning Rod" applicator of Hardy Roberson, Inc. Batesville, Mississippi use rope wicks extended and supported in a direction perpendicular to the direction of travel of the dispensing apparatus whereby the dispensing effected on contact of the rope with the to-be treated plant is not accomplished with the utilization of the rapid and selective action that is effected by use of development of a concave surface at the point of contact of weeds and the applicator and the use of a constant pressure to provide increased liquid flow to portions of the wick which are contacted by weeds and should be immediately be given a substantial flow of treating liquid.
Also, in ropes extending transversely of the direction of travel of the applicator as in the Bo-Bar applicators (of Hale Center, Tex.) not only is the zone of liquid application to a given plant limited to a narrow length of rope, hence limiting of the amount of liquid applicable to a given weed by a given applicator, but also such apparatus is without pressure control, which provides for a lack of discrimination between the amounts of liquid applied to the weed plant surface and the amount of liquid which merely leaks from the dispensing surface and is available to contact cultivated crop.